<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor [Redacted] by RoxyUsami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579357">Professor [Redacted]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami'>RoxyUsami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can’t Kabu be safe in his own house?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabu/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professor [Redacted]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kabu sighed happily, he just finished cooking dinner for himself and his wife. A simple dish of curried berries served with a side of rice and miso soup was gently placed on the table while he waited for her to come home from work.</p><p>He thought about grading a few essays before she arrived but he was interrupted by a knock at the door.</p><p>‘She’s earlier than I expected.’ He thought as he rose from his seat to go open the door.</p><p>As he went to the front of the house, he began to wonder if she had forgotten her key. It wasn’t like her to lose or misplace it. The knocking grew louder so he hurried up to open the door.</p><p>“Did you lose your keys Emi-”</p><p>Kabu’s feet stilled as he saw who was on his patio.</p><p>“Wow, nice place you got here Mr. Kabu. Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna make something really quick, it’s a long drive over here from my apartment.” Raihan said as he sidestepped the older man and went to the kitchen, leaving a very pale faced professor clutching the doorknob a little too hard.</p><p>“Raihan what are doing here, how did you know where I live?” He tried to keep the fear out of his voice but was failing spectacularly.</p><p>Raihan said nothing as he raided Kabu’s fridge to make a sandwich, quietly whispering to himself.</p><p>“Raihan!”</p><p>“I said I was making something to eat.”</p><p>“I need you leave, right now.”</p><p>“That’s no way to treat a guest.” He retorted as he began to eat his sandwich.</p><p>“I never invited you here, you have to leave now because my wife is almost here!” Kabu tried to reason with him.</p><p>“Is she? Well I guess we’ll have to do this quick then, I’m a little pent up.” </p><p>Raihan ate about half of his sandwich before he went to the couch and sat down.</p><p>“You can’t be serious? It’s one thing to humiliate me in my classroom but this is my house!” Kabu shouted, anger coming off in waves. He was about to give Raihan a piece of his mind but he was stopped short when his student held up his rotom phone.</p><p>A video he’s seen used against him many times was brought up to his face once again, Raihan’s finger hovering over the word tweet.</p><p>All at once Kabu lost his temper and looked down at his feet in shame. Raihan had been blackmailing him with that video for weeks and refuses to take his offers of money to delete it.</p><p>“There’s my obedient little popet, if you start now maybe you can save your wife the heart attack of seeing you choke on my cock.”</p><p>Pocketing his phone, he gestured for kabu to come and kneel in between his legs.</p><p>“Tick, tock, Mr. Kabu.” Raihan jeered.</p><p>Accepting his defeat in the matter, Kabu lowered himself unto his knees in front of Raihan.</p><p>Mustering up some courage, he began to unbutton and zip down Raihan’s jeans, his hard dick promptly smacking Kabu in his face.</p><p>“Go on then, I know you don’t have time to be shy about it.”</p><p>Without further preamble, he started by licking a long stripe from the base to the tip and swirled his tongue around the top. He used one hand to rub the rest of the length his mouth wasn't currently occupying, while the other held on to Raihan’s thigh.</p><p>“Kitten licks are fine and dandy but right now, I want something else from you.” He said, pulling Kabu off his prick.</p><p>“Wh-what-”</p><p>“Breathe through your nose professor.”</p><p>That was the only warning Raihan gave before he sat his half eaten sandwich on the arm of the couch and grabbed two fistfuls of Kabu’s hair to drag him back down unto his cock.</p><p>Kabu’s eyes widened significantly as his throat was suddenly filled with all of Raihan’s impressive length.<br/>
He tried to anchor his hands on Raihan’s thighs but that proved to be difficult as he had no control over how fast Raihan was quickly fucking his mouth.</p><p>Kabu’s vision was getting a little spotty due to his lack of air but thankfully it seemed that Raihan was just about finished. His thrusts became more erratic and his pants of pleasure grew louder.</p><p>Before he felt like he was going to pass out, he heard Raihan groan and start to fill his throat with cum, pulling out halfway to cover the rest of his face in it. Adding to the pretty picture his tears were already making.</p><p>“That didn’t take too long did it?” Raihan smirked as he grabbed the rest of his sandwich. “You must be starving now, and dinner seems to have gotten cold.”</p><p>Raihan enjoyed the look Kabu gave him as he swiped up some cum from off his cheek and held it in front of his mouth.</p><p>Giving Raihan a look of displeasure Kabu obediently opened his mouth and took a bit of the sandwich. After swallowing, he opened his mouth to show Raihan that he had finished.</p><p>A sudden shuffling noise brought them out of their staring contest.</p><p>“I’m home!” Kabu’s wife yelled from the entrance of the house.</p><p>Feeling as if a part of his soul had left his body, Kabu quickly scrambled off to the bathroom while Raihan calmly zipped his pants back up.</p><p>“Oh hello, who are you?” She asked while setting down her handbag.</p><p>“How are you today ma’am? I'm Raihan and I’m a student in your husband’s Comparative Literature Course.” He flashed her his winning smile that has made many women swoon.</p><p>“Yes, of course! My name is Emiko, nice to meet you.” She went to go shake his hand and blushed when she realized how large it was.</p><p> </p><p>“I just came by to discuss how many themes he wanted us to use in the latest essay he assigned to us.”</p><p>“You must come over more often then, we’d love to have you.”</p><p>“I might just take you up on your offer ma’am.” Raihan said chuckling.</p><p>While Emiko was cheerily inviting Raihan to visit more, Kabu was stuck in the bathroom, furiously chugging mouthwash to get rid of the smell and taste of Raihan’s cum. While simultaneously trying to will his erection away.</p><p>When he finally exited the bathroom, Raihan was nowhere to be seen and Emiko was enjoying the dinner he made.</p><p>“There you are, Raihan left this message for you.” She handed home a folder piece of paper.</p><p>Kabu took it from her and hastily skimmed through it. Luckily it was just a typed essay, but his eyes landed on the quickly scribbled note left at the bottom.</p><p>“Your wife said she’d be out of town for the next few days but still invited me to come visit you. I’ll be sure to make use of your bed.”</p><p>Kabu’s heart sped up as he gripped the paper tighter.</p><p>"Dinner is kind of cold, maybe I should have come home earlier instead of finishing up my article."<br/>
Emiko mentioned absentmindedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write this in a day and a half because I was so inspired to see this man cry on some PP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>